powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Painbow/Transcript
(Opening scene: Cut to the classroom) Ms. Keane: Now, class, I've got a really cool surprise for you. Buttercup: Is it an ice cream party? Ms. Keane: No. Buttercup: Early-Dismissal party? Ms. Keane: No, even cooler than that. Buttercup: (Thinks for a moment) Hmm...UFO party! Boy: What is it, Ms. Keane? Ms. Keane: Ms. Keane has left the building. (She goes inside her desk and turns on music. She is now wearing a wizard costume) My name is Sansa Syntax...The Grammar Wizard! And it's time to begin this year's language unit! Class: (bored) Yay. Buttercup: What?! That's the opposite of cool! Ms. Keane: Who can tell me a little bit about dangling participles? Buttercup: Why don't you check your spellbook? (The class starts laughing) Ms. Keane: Very funny, Buttercup. But, please save your comments later. We need to get through this. Now, do any of you know when to use "You and I" instead of "You and Me"? Buttercup: Don't ask me. (She pulls her eye socket) "Eye" don't know! (The class starts laughing again) Ms. Keane: Buttercup, please! I know this isn't what you wanted to do today, but I'm trying hard to make it fun for you guys. This grammar unit is really important, and... Buttercup: "Grammar". More like...(She blows a raspberry. The class starts laughing and Ms. Keane takes her beard off and is no longer pretending to be a grammar wizard) Ms. Keane: Okay, Buttercup! That's it! There is a time and a place for goofing off, and it's not in my classroom. I hate to do this, but it going have to send you to the...(A rainbow appears from outside and she is hypnotized)...principle's...rainbow! Wow. What was I saying? Buttercup: Uh, probably nothing important. Ms. Keane: (She hugs Buttercup) Oh, yeah! I was just about to give you a hug because you're just a special little lady. Buttercup: Special? I thought I was being bad. Ms. Keane: Yes! You're so good at being bad. You always do what you want, and it's so much fun! Let's all do what we want! Kid: (Hypnotized by the rainbow, hanging upside down) Yay! I want to sit upside down! Boy: (Hypnotized by the rainbow, holding candy) And I want candy! Buttercup: What about the grammar lesson? I thought it was like, really important, or...whatever. Ms. Keane: (She hugs Buttercup) Grammer can wait till next year. Now, how's about that Early-Dismissal party? Buttercup: Okay! (The kids, who are hypnotized by the rainbow run outside and start cheering. She brings out candy) Whoo! Early-Dismissal Candy party! Today is awesome! (Blossom chimes in with her project, which is graded as "A+") Blossom: Today was the absolute worst! We made dioramas in geography class, and I worked really hard, and the teacher gave me an A+! Buttercup: And that's the problem. Why? Blossom: He gave everyone an A+! (The kids walk by, infected by the rainbow, with their A+ on their projects) Kid: I sneezed in a box. Blossom: AARGH!!! If grades are meaningless, then I am meaningless! (She throws her project in the garbage) I can't live in this world! Buttercup: Mellow out, man. Everyone's just having a good time. Check this out. (She flies down, where Barry walks past and she pushes him over.) I can get away with whatever I want! Barry: 'Ha-ha! Buttercup, that was hilarious! I wanna give you a big hug! '''Buttercup: '''No way, Barry, get a hold of yourself! '''Kid: '''Barry wants a hug! Hug party! (''They all run and hug Barry.) 'Blossom: '''Buttercup, I think something is amiss in Townsville. (''Two cars crash and catch fire, then the people inside them run out, hypnotized by the rainbow.) 'Man: '''Hey, I wanted to go first! '''Woman: '''I wanted to go first too! '''Man and Woman: '''Yaaaaay! '''Prison Man: '''Hey, I wanna go outside today. '''Policeman: '''And I wanna let you go outside today! (''He unlocks the gate and the prisoners all cheer as they run out.) '''Buttercup: Huh. Have you seen Bubbles? Bubbles peeks out from underneath a big pile of kids who are trying to hug her, panting. '' '''Bubbles: '''I never thought I would say this but...I can't handle any more hugs! (''She flies up to Blossom and Buttercup.) ''Why is everyone acting so insane? '''Blossom: '''I'm not sure. Let's go ask the Professor. He's the sanest person we know. (''At the girls' house, the Professor is seen jumping around in the yard like a lunatic as a sprinkler sprays around. He has rainbow circles in his eyes, showing he has been hypnotized. The girls just stare at him, and the Professor finally realizes that they are watching him.) Professor: 'Hello, girls! '''Blossom: '''What are you doing? '''Buttercup: '''Why aren't you in the lab? '''Professor Utonium: '''Oh, I've decided to stop sciencing for a while! Now I have way more time to hang out with Sprinklor! '''Sprinklor: '''You're gonna get wet. '''Buttercup: '''But, Professor, isn't sciencing kinda...important for...you know, society? '''Professor: '''Woah, relax dudes. Kick those heads back and soak up some of this sweet rainbow! (''All three girls look up at the rainbow.) 'Bubbles: '''The rainbow? '''Buttercup: '''That's why everyone's acting so tweaked? '''Blossom: '''Okay girls! Let's go investigate this "miracle of nature"! '''Professor Utonium: '''Have fun, girls! If you need me, I'll just be spending some cue-time with my new bestie! (''He runs around on his hands and feet around the sprinkler, rainbow circles still in his eyes.) (The girls stare at him for a moment, then fly away one by one. All three of them fly up into the clouds to discover a very colorful place, with pink clouds, a rich blue sparkling sky, and all different kinds of creatures bouncing around in the clouds and rainbows.) 'Blossom: '''What is this place? (''A flying panda flies in an arch form past the clouds in the background.) 'Bubbles: '''My dream! '''Buttercup: '''And my nightmare. (''Bubbles gasps happily as the panda named Allegro comes down facing them.) '''Allegro: Wait for it... Buttercup: Wait for what? Allegro: Ohh wait for it... Bubbles: Waiting... Allegro: IT'S PARTY TIME! (Disco-like music continues to be played.) Allegro: Yay! I'm Allegro! The happiest panda in the world. Want a hug? (Bubbles is suddenly wearing party-like clothes) Bubbles: OMG! Yes! (She then flies toward Allegro and hugs him.) Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts